An Angel Missing Her Wings
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Agent Los Angeles is what they called me and yet I didn't even want to be a Freelancer when I came to this world but when I join Red Team I thought I got away and was free from all of that Freelancer stuff even after I lost a good friend to them...but I guess I can't run forever.[Credit for the title goes to panda8785 ][story on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for the help for the title goes to panda8785**

**I don't know how many chapters I will make of this but I can't promise it will be very long **

**and I am still working on my other stories too and I have some of my stories on hold **

**and the ones I don't have on hold I am still working on**

**anyway thanks to panda8785 for the title I think it really fits **

* * *

I was a normal human girl until I ended up in the red vs blue universe

and then I ended up in Project Freelancer and became Agent Los Angeles

but I went by the nickname Angel and my A.I. was well I really don't want to talk about my A.I. cause I want to protect my A.I. from those like Wash and Maine...I wasn't around the other Freelancers save for a few like Connie who after I was below the board after a failed mission I went on they gave me a A.I. anyway but the A.I. they gave me was well different...but enough about my A.I.

because right now I feel like I'm the most unluckiest girl I mean seriously!

the universe must really hate me right now, I mean what did I do to get stuck in this ship with the most annoying girl in the whole universe?

"so I was like telling her the reasons why I was out so late so I told her that I was-"the yellow armor girl said but I stop her right there cause I didn't want to know what happen next

"Kaikaina Shut Up! or else I promise I will slap you so hard your mama will feel it!"I said to her and she seem to stop talking finally but then she started to talk again "so yeah I was like all so what if you don't like him mom! I'm marrying him! but when we were going to get married he some how ended up dead, I think he might of caught whatever my last boyfriends had."she said and I couldn't believe Sister (who I called by her first name Kaikaina ) had lived this long from all the stuff she had been through before she join the army and I some how had my doubts that Lopez killed her...

I started to walk away from her as she keeps talking and I started to go over to where the pilot is.

"yo Philippe how long until we reach blood gulch?! this girl is driving me crazy!"I ask Philippe who turns around to face me and before he could say his favorite word I cut him off "and if you say the 'F' and 'Y' words one more time I promise I will break your arms and make you slap yourself with them."I said to him and he was real quiet after I threaten him but then he answer me finally.

"we will be there in a week as I said before...maybe a month."he said in his french accent

and my eyes go wide in shock at this cause I couldn't wait a week or a month!

just then Sister comes in and she is talking about some stuff that I really don't want to listen to.

"so yeah I was like all oh man that is hot and like the next thing you know the cops come and try to take us in for-"she said but I cut her off once again because again I really didn't want to listen to her.

"that is it! move over Philippe! Mama is driving this bad boy to Blood Gulch at Super Speed! anything to make her shut up!"I said as I push him out of the way and take over the ship's main controls.

and I'm guessing from the crashing sound that Sister hit the wall and Philippe hit the floor and when I look at the two I saw that my thoughts were right and Sister was stuck to the wall and Philippe was on the floor on his stomach.

it was a hour later when I was flying to blood gulch but there was a big problem

I didn't know how to land...

and that means I just had to let Philippe take back control or let the ship land itself by luck and on the pink dot

even though I know that was Donut and we lived through that whole ship landing on him (even though he fell through the ground and wasn't really killed by the ship but more like push by it and forcing him to go through the ground.)

"yeah sorry about this Donut, but just be glad you live through this whole ship landing on ya thing even if in real life that is very unlikely for others."I said as I was about to hand over controls to Philippe but he was still out cold and so I just let the ship land itself by pressing a button that says 'let the ship land itself' and then I headed over to Sister who was still stuck to the wall.

"come on Kaikaina move your butt we got to get ready to get out of this ship and head to our bases and then we can try to kill each other sounds fun right? me a red and you a blue so don't forget what I told you no matter what you stay on your side and I will stay on my side and you aren't even allowed to say hi to me unless I say hi to you first and don't try to talk to me unless I say it is okay and don't come near me! or tell me one of your long stories about your boyfriends or why you were out so late and you had to make a dumb excuse to your mom or brother about it cause I don't want to hear it do I make myself clear?"I said to her and she seem to be a little confused and some times I wonder if a A.I. broke her mind...it wouldn't be the first.

"what was the question again?"she ask and I could feel my left eye twitch as I was becoming frustrated with this girl

"okay shut follow me and don't talk to me..."I said and I started to walk out of the room where the ship was control by the pilot who by the way was still on the floor.

when we reach the door she was still talking and it was becoming really disturbing and unnerving

and it didn't help the ship's door was stuck!

I even tried to do some of that tapping thing that was done on the same episode that Sister was on (because she was the one doing the tapping.)

and I was tapping because I was trying to get someone to open the ship's door because I can't stand listening to Sister for another minute and after a hour or so later it happen...

"and the doctor said that my leg would be broken for a week and because of that I was kick off the cheerleaders again! and this time not because I cheered for the wrong team, cause that happens like a lot!"Sister said

and then as soon as the door opens up I was so happy I ran out of the ship screaming

"FREEDOM! THANK YOU!"I said as I ran past Sarge, Simmons and Grif

"What The Sam Hill was That?!"Sarge said and I look over at him and both him, Simmons and Grif look over at me and I was happy that I was using that same thing that changes the voice so I sound like Tex when she first came here.

"dude what's on that ship you can deal with it because I'm going to go live in the cave! I don't care if I am on Red Team! I'm staying in the cave!"I said as I was heading to the cave but as soon as I reach the cave someone grab me and put me over their shoulder

"put me down! I will bite you! don't make me bite you cause I will if you don't put me down this minute!"I said and I notice the one who was carrying me over their shoulder was Sarge

"just try it and no way you are leaving this team when you just got here little missy."he said and then my eyes go wide in shock

"how can you tell I'm a girl?!"I ask him and even my fake voice gave away that I was surprise.

"your figure gave it away little lady."he said and I couldn't help but feel myself become a little mad at him for guessing I was a girl by my figure (what is telling if someone was a girl by their figure the only way? that can't help all the time ya know!)

I did the only thing I could so I hit Sarge over the head

"Ouch!"Sarge yells in pain as he drop me to the ground and was now holding his head and after he drop me I turn off my fake voice thing and let my real voice show.

"yeah talk about my figure again old man and I will give you more then just a hit to your head."I said as I get up and I go over to where Simmons, Grif and sadly Sister was (and Sister of course thinks these guys are blue team and I'm not going to bother telling them.)

"yo could one of you take me to the base and take me to a free room so I can put my stuff away..."I ask and Simmons steps forward but he sounded nervous when he spoke to me, well he was still scared of girls wasn't he?

"y-ye-yes this w-wa-way p-ple-please."Simmons said and then he leads me to the base and then after which he headed back to where Grif, Sister and Sarge was and I just look at the room I was in.

didn't look much like the room I had back at Project Freelancer

but it soon will be after I put a little work on it...

I took off my helmet and my hair was black and my eyes were a glowing blue and my skin was pale and I really don't care to be honest.

I took off my armor which was a dark blue color that was almost black and it had red trim and I was glad that Red Team didn't try to shoot me after I yell out that I was on Red Team.

I took off my armor and headed over to my bed and decided to sleep a little before I unpack my stuff.

well I was going to go to sleep but my A.I. stop me from that nice chance because I hadn't slept in who knows how long since I was stuck on that ship with only Sister and Philippe.

"you aren't going to try to get close to these others either? Angel I really think you should try to get close to others, I worry that you might be closing yourself off because of what happen to Agent Connecticut and after word went out on what happen you had to be drag back to your room before you tried to fight Agent Texas even if you never met her and even after that failed mission you went on that was your very first one, you would think that you wouldn't get a A.I. and yet they gave you one anyway perhaps they wanted to see what would happen if they gave a A.I. to one who had failed their first mission."my A.I. said but hearing this theory made me roll my eyes and I face away from my A.I.

"just shut up and let me sleep..."I said but as I close my eyes once again the A.I. started to speak again and not letting me sleep.

"but I think you shouldn't push yourself from others just because you lost one friend like Agent Connecticut doesn't mean-"he said but I cut him off "look it isn't like that! so stop acting like you know anything about me! you can't know how I feel so just zip it and let me go to sleep and oh and log yourself off while your at it will ya?"I said as I close my eyes and I hear my A.I. who was Phi

and to tell you the truth I had more than just Phi in my head...it is just Phi talks to me more then the others do

and he seems to enjoy worrying over me and it was kinda sweet but I don't think he should worry about me so much or on what I do...I mean why would a A.I. care about me?

well the other A.I.'s I have are Omicron, Rho, Upsilon, Tau, Nu, Mu, Lambda, Kappa...so yeah I'm surprise that I haven't become like a female meta and not one of them seem like Sigma...

as I let my thoughts of the A.I. I had and the A.I. called Sigma fill my head I could feel Phi sending me comforting thoughts that made me fall into the dream land I was trying to enter.

I could only hope that I don't get Omega in my head because if I know anything he would still be around some place here but then there was the whole Agent Florida/Butch Flowers who was going to be brought back by one of those Aliens so when I get up I'm going to go find where Butch Flowers is because I want to make sure his helmet is off so Omega don't jump into his head.

yeah that sounds easier said then done. 


	2. Chapter 2

Credit** for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for the help for the title goes to panda8785**

**Credit for Halo goes to Bungie**

**and the Last Name Stark comes from one name Allison Stark from Halo**

**I wanted to write on Angel's past and you will see what she knows is a lie and she isn't what she thinks she is.**

**and in this chapter her hair is blonde but over the years it becomes darker until it becomes black**

**I guess I can explain the reasons how that is in a few chapters later**

**anyway I wont make this story very long and I still have my other stories to work on**

**and if you read my profile you will see what stories I place on hold**

**and I think I will work on one of the chapters of my other stories that I have yet to update and I think it is high time I do**

**so yeah I will just let you read this chapter and I will stop talking.**

**and no Mrs Flowers's last name wasn't Stark but her last name will be left unknown for now okay now I will stop talking.**

* * *

years ago on the mother of invention

the Director and a woman that look to be in her late 30's with black hair and dark blue eyes walk down one of the halls of the mother of invention in silence until the woman spoke up.

"Director I don't think it is right to place false memories into the girl, her being a artificial human and genetically engineered or not she is still a human and I don't think it is right for you to give her half of the memories I had when I first came here and make her think she is nothing more than a-"the woman spoke but was cut off by the Director

"Mrs Flowers you are not to question me and how I run things here and just be happy I gave you a job by request of your husband Agent Florida."The Director said and the woman lets out a sigh as she looks at the door that had the girl behind it

the girl had been kept secret for many years and she was gave only half of Mrs Flowers memories when she herself first ended up in the red vs blue universe in the past and had met Butch Flowers and odd enough fell in love with him and got married before he join up with Project Freelancer and Agent Florida didn't want to leave his wife behind so he brought her with him to the mother of invention and ask the Director to give his wife a job

and one of those jobs was to give half of the copy of her memories and implant them in the artificial human

who was kept in the dark and the first few years of the artificial human girl's life she was made to think that she was in the room for her own safety and it wasn't until she had become a young woman years later that they started to implant the false memories into the girl's mind with a little changes

such as taking out anything about Mrs Flowers meeting Florida and marrying him

and Mrs Flowers had suggested that they use a computer to help change the memories a little so that it didn't fully look like her own before they implant them into the artificial human girl

the Director agree to that idea and they started to work day and night on memories of the girl's childhood up to her teenage years and to the present day.

after the implantation they had place the girl into a cryo-chamber for a few years until they were ready to bring her out to meet everyone and go through training and gave the code name Agent Los Angeles.

the Director open the door and look at the girl who was in the cryo-chamber with her eyes closed so you couldn't see her eyes

but the Director remember her eyes very well since she was a child and they were a blue color and had a glow about them and the girl's hair was blonde

two men came into the room as they were told by the Director to meet him in this room to take the girl out of the cryo-chamber

"what are you waiting for? open the cryo-chamber and take her to her room and stay by her door and tell me when she wakes up and don't let anyone that doesn't know about her see her do I make myself clear?"Director said to the two men who both nod in understanding before going over to the cryo-chamber and picking it up and taking it to the room that was to be the girl's and she was to have no roommate unless the Director said it was okay.

it was a hour later when the girl woke up and she was in a strange room on a bed and she look around

"where am I? how I get here?"the girl ask as the door to the room open up and Mrs Flowers and The Director came in and when the girl saw the Director she was in shock but when she look over at Mrs Flowers she didn't know who the woman was but she did seem confused as to why she was here and wonder if this was all some crazy dream and if that woman was just a part of the crazy dream.

"Miss do you remember what your name is and where you are?"Mrs Flowers ask the girl who seem to blink a little before looking down at her feet as she thought to herself "my name is...Beta?"the girl answer as she seem to be confused as if that was her real name or not

and in truth is was a little true for when she was made they had made only one fragment of the Beta and had use the Beta fragment to be place inside the still growing artificial human girl's brain until it fused into her and became one with her mind and making her a living artificial Intelligence and after that was done Mrs Flowers ask if he would make more fragments from the Beta and he said no and then said that they will leave all fragmentation to the Alpha.

"no wait my name is Angelia A. Stark...yes I remember now, it isn't Beta."the girl said with a nervous chuckle as she look a little confused as to why she called herself Beta when she knew for a fact she wasn't Beta but she knew herself that the Beta was Tex.

"that is right your name is Angelia A. Stark."Mrs Flowers said as she starts to write down on what look to be a clipboard and then looks back at the girl who still seem a little confused as to why she called herself 'Beta' and Mrs Flowers couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl but she tries to hide it as soon as the Director look over at her with a look saying 'hurry up' and she started to ask the girl if she remembers anything else before she woke up.

"well I remember playing Halo video game and then after that I started to head to bed but that is it."Angelia said as Mrs Flowers looks over at the Director "sir if I may speak freely, perhaps we don't need her to be a part of project freelancer maybe we can send her to live a normal life away from all this I don't think it is right to-"Mrs Flowers said but was cut off by the Director who places his hand up as if to say be silent.

"I have big plans for her and she will be part of the freelancers and I don't want to hear another word from you for the rest of the day am I clear?"he said to her as she bites her lip as she holds the clipboard close to her chest

"yes sir."she said before she leaves the room to let the Director speak to the girl about joining Project Freelancer

under the name Agent Los Angeles.

it wasn't until a month later after Agent Los Angeles training that she went on her first mission and yet it didn't go very well

and right now Agent Los Angeles was being yell at by The Director

"how could you fail such a simple mission with Agent Connecticut? what is the one thing I told you that would happen if you failed on this mission?"Director ask Agent Los Angeles who right now was wearing her helmet and he didn't see the look on her face that was full of regret of joining Project Freelancer and the only thing why she join up was because the Director promise her that it would help her but she wasn't so sure if that was true.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't care if my name is drop down from the board because it is stupid to think that being top of the board is more important then the people who work so hard to please your sorry butt! and not to forget sir you think that little pet of yours is more important then your own daughter who if you think about it is one of your greatest creation and when it comes to late for you to figure that out you would of become a sad shell of your former self! do you even know what you and your crazy plan to bring back that woman is doing to Carolina?! you think that Tex can truly be her? that woman is no way any close to being Carolina's mother she is but a shadow and nothing more."Agent Los Angeles thought but she wouldn't say it out loud to the Director's face on her knowing the real reason he started Project Freelancer was to bring back the woman he lost so many years ago.

so instead she just said "I'm sorry sir I will try harder next time."she said as he turns his back to her

"you are dismissed Agent Los Angeles, please report to your and Agent Connecticut's room and get a full nights rest you start a whole new training for tomorrow and we will have you up against Agent Texas."and after he said that Agent Los Angeles found herself growling to herself as she knew the things Tex would do in the future

kidnapping Junior and trying to use him to take over the aliens and not only that but killing Connie who has been like a sister to her as well as the closes thing to a friend she had here in this mad house even if it was a ship.

"is there a problem Agent Los Angeles?"The Director ask her as Agent Los Angeles chuckles darkly

"oh no problems at all sir...I'm going to enjoy my match with Agent Texas, you could say I'm looking forward to it so very much."she said as she started to leave and head to her and Connie's room to get some sleep because tomorrow she will be up against Agent Texas.

when she left the room the Counselor comes in and walks over to the Director

"sir are you sure tomorrow we should place her with so many A.I., one I can understand but placing so many A.I. in one human mind might be a little too dangerous."Counselor said as the Director turn to face him with his hands behind his back.

"Counselor she will be fine, Agent Los Angeles was tested with three A.I.'s of our most top Agents..."Director said

"yes and that is what worries me sir, you tested Gamma, Sigma and Omega on her for a while in the private training room and I recorded what happen during the private training to which from what I seen she had cause many of the men who was send to test her skills in fighting with three A.I. in her head and I must say she did do much damage to each of them and they had to be place in care of the doctors for a week and I was surprise she didn't kill any of them even if she said that Omega tried to make her do it but even after we took the three A.I. out of her head and gave them to the Agents they were assigned to, she still seem a little shook up from the whole ordeal are you sure she is ready to even take on Agent Texas so soon? I mean I don't think she was even ready to go on that first mission you sent her on even after it wasn't very long after you tested her with the three A.I. and again you wish to place her with this many fragments could be dangerous we don't know what Phi, Omnicron, Rho, Upsilon, Tau, Nu, Mu, Lambda and Kappa will do to her mind it could cause her much harm sir."Counselor said in concern in his voice.

"she will be fine Counselor the A.I. will not cause her too much trouble now leave me."Director said as the Counselor did as he was ask and left the Director and headed off to tell Agent Texas she will be in a match with Agent Los Angeles the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for the help for the title goes to panda8785**

* * *

at Red base I was looking over some files that were top secret and were about the place that has all those A.I.'s

I knew it would be only a matter of time before the Reds and Blues go there and Wash uses that crazy plan of his to kill all of the A.I.'s at that place (well save for Epsilon thank goodness, I like Epsilon.)

"I know what you are thinking and forming such a plan is very dangerous and could be very harmful to your mind as well as your body."I hear Phi's voice said and I couldn't help but feel stupid as to forget when having a A.I. they can hear a human's thoughts.

"I know what I'm doing Phi and I'm going to go save those A.I. and leave Epsilon for them to find, I know it is dangerous but it will be worth it if it means saving those artificial lives, computer or not you are much alive as the man you were based on if not better even if you are but fragments of the A.I. that was base on him."I said as Phi move from the left of my shoulder and was now next to my desk that was in my room.

"I still can't believe you know all this and from what I learn the only fragments to know that the one called Church is the Alpha are me, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Tau, Upsilon, Omicron and Rho and of course that is because we are inside your head and know only a little things of what you know but it appears that you have a fragment of a A.I. inside your brain and it seem to be fused into your brain."he tells me and I can't help but be shocked at this bit of news and I look from the map of the place where the A.I. are being kept and I was planing on going there while my team are asleep and getting myself over there and save those A.I. and have them be place in my head and head out of there and back here before anyone on both sides wakes up.

of course I will leave Epsilon there so Church and Wash can find him.

"and you are doing that crazy plan of yours even if I tell you not to..."Phi said and then I couldn't help but smirk at him as I look over at him "you got that right but don't change the subject, whats this about a A.I. fragment inside my brain can you talk to him or her and ask them to come out?"I ask him and he shakes his head no.

"no the fragment is fused into your very mind and core of being and it is most likely the A.I. is no longer a normal type of fragment and has no mind and what is strange is it is not a fragment from the Alpha and from the data I recovered from the fragment it was called the Beta Fragment no other name but that."Phi said to me and I couldn't help but wonder when they made a fragment from the Beta and when they had the time to place inside my brain which was still freaking me out a little on why they even did that in the first place.

"so your saying in some way I have a fragment of the Beta in my head that no longer can act like a normal A.I. fragment because now we are one and the same and the fact in some odd way I'm now kinda going to have to learn to live with the fact I got a Fragment from the Beta in my brain."I said as he logs off for a second and logs back in on my right side

"yes pretty much as I was trying to tell you about it being fused into your mind and very core of being."Phi said as he logs off but I could still hear him say that the plan I was planing on doing was still a bad idea but I didn't care because I knew the risk of going there but I had to do it because those A.I. didn't ask to be there and be killed by Wash so I'm going to go and save them

and I don't care about what Phi said it being too dangerous on my mind because I'm doing it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth **

**Credit for Forerunner from Halo goes to Bungie**

**Credit for the help for the title goes to panda8785 **

* * *

Mother of Invention 19 years ago...

"sir if I may say are you sure you want to have that thing be the surrogate mother for the genetically engineered parasitic embryo, it is a alien after all and not even a human, how do we know that the artificial human parasitic embryo won't be killed if place in a alien surrogate, where on earth did you even find this thing?"the man who was standing next to the Director who was only one of the few on the Mother of Invention about this project of the Director and was wondering if the man had lost it when he chose this alien instead of a human female to be the surrogate mother of the artificial genetically engineered parasitic human embryo

which was made by taking some of the blood from the Director (which of course means he had to have a needle in his arm to get the blood out so the scientist can try to make the genetically engineered project.)

"she lost a lot the same as I have, she lost her husband and her whole family when we had found her she was at the brink of death and after saving her she has so gratefully agreed to this project."Director said as the man was a little confused as to why he would let this strange alien on the mother of invention no less take care of his project.

"what is it"he ask but the Director glares at him and then he corrected himself "what is 'she' sir?"he ask

and the Director faces away from him and said in a deep voice that sounded very serious

"she is what is called a Forerunner and she is going to be the mother of a wonderful hybrid."the Director said with a smirk and then the man just nods his head but glares at the Forerunner because he did not trust the alien and then he looks over some paper work and then he finds something interesting

"sir I understand that the parasitic embryo with only your DNA couldn't be done with out a real embryo to be place into the mix so tell me where did you get the human embryo to transform it into a genetically engineered parasitic embryo using your blood?"he ask and he could see that the Director seem like he was mad at him for asking that but then he went from looking mad to amused.

"fine you want to know so much I will tell you Michael, you know the woman I told you about that was my wife?"Director ask him as the one called Michael nods his head "yes sir you told me very little about her other than she is the mother of your daughter Agent Carolina who I must say sir is pretty young to be training to be a Freelancer, she is after all only a child sir that is pretty young and we haven't even got many Freelancers yet save for her and the other children Agent Utah and Georgia."Michael said

"yes and my daughter Agent Carolina is working very hard and I would never place her ad Agent Utah and Georgia out on a mission until they are of age and by that time we will have more Freelancers who will be much older then the age the three are now."Director said

"so your not going to train the next freelancers when they are children but wait and then train freelancers at a older age?"Michael ask as the Director nods his head "okay but as I was asking you before where did you get the embryo so you could transform it into a genetically engineered parasitic embryo?"he ask the Director who seem to sigh at this question as he hope that the man would just drop the subject but he might as well tell him.

"my wife was afraid if anything were to happen to her she wouldn't be able to give our daughter a little brother or sister, so she had most of her embryos place into a special chamber that frozen them."Director said and Michael just look shocked at this bit of news "that sounds both stupid and crazy sir."he said but the Director doesn't even look at him as he was looking at the other doctors that came in and getting ready to place the Forerunner to sleep so they can start the project.

"tell me sir what are you going to name this little project of yours? if you don't mind me asking."Michael asks

"Angel...the project will be named Angel."The Director said as he walks out of the room and Michael follows him

"by the way sir I would like to get time off to go see my family my son Michael Jr. birthday is in a few days and the whole Caboose Family will be there so may I sir?"the man ask the Director who looks at him with a cold look "no I need you here now leave me I need to go see how Carolina is doing in her training."The Director said as he leaves the man alone to go see how his daughter was doing in her training

"man my wife isn't going to be happy about me not being there..."Michael said as he looks down at his feet as he heads to his room to go call his wife and tell her the bad news about him not being able to make it to his son's birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

Credit** for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for the help for the title goes to panda8785**

**in this chapter there is no 'Pov/Point of view'**

* * *

at Blood Gulch at Red Base...

"you stay on your side of the room!"said one of the new A.I. that Angel saved from becoming destroyed in the future that has the show down with Agent Washington and The Meta.

so right now Angel had a lot of A.I. in her head right now like over a thousand and counting the Alpha fragments that she had already had plus the other Alpha fragments that were place at that base where they keep all the A.I. at save for the ones that some of the freelancers had before but then slowly got taken away by The Meta or better yet Sigma who had been controlling Meta the whole time and then after Sigma was gone Meta didn't become any better because he went through a type of A..I. withdraw and wanted a new A.I. from the ones that Wash destroyed...

and it was clear to see that the Meta had been too into power even after he was like a puppet and hostage by Sigma just like the other A.I. were hostages but didn't know it.

"what room? we are in her head you moron!"one of the other New A.I. said and Angel couldn't help but sigh at the two new A.I. (who weren't fragments) fight over the most ridiculous of things like what they are doing now.

and of course she left Epsilon at the place so the others can find him...but she did say hi to him before she left that place

he ask her why she wasn't taken him with her and she had to explain to him that she can't and that some friends of his will be coming to get him in some months or so and that they will come for him.

and how she was able to talk to him was a little bit of a surprise to her

she had learn to kinda 'fragment' her mind so when she was in like some kinda 'A.I.-Ghost' form her other self watch over their body but with out her personality into the mind and back together with the other part of herself

her body was kinda what was the word? oh like a female Caboose...

she didn't know why that was but she guess that maybe it was cause by the Director who might of did some kinda tests on her.

"shouldn't you be with your team? you hardly are with them or talk to them."Kappa ask her as he was on the right side of her shoulder and she was on her bed just resting her elbows on her knees and resting her chin on her hands.

"oh please I don't think I should even try to be a part of their team and plus if I didn't know any better I would think that you think I should try to be friends with them."Angel said as Kappa look at her with concern on his face as he was one of the A.I. that wasn't wearing a helmet but he was only wearing his armor.

"well it wouldn't hurt to try to be friends with them, you can't let what happen to Agent Connecticut get to you even though you did warn her what Agent Texas would do to her when she found out what side she was on now and you told her you wouldn't tell anyone that you knew about her secret you still stuck around even after what happen...even after what happen next."Kappa said

and Angel couldn't help but feel angry "yeah so I stuck around there for a little longer but what do you want me to do? forgive Tex! I hate her! and I can't stand her! I want to break her face in for what she did to Connie! she just did what the Director wanted her to and you think that is a good thing? little miss perfect like her?! she isn't perfect if she was the Director would of stop that project and be happy that he got his dead girlfriend right! he didn't even get all of her right! all he could focus on was the pain of loosing her! and look how that ended well for those around him? he made his own daughter think she had to be on top of a stupid top freelancer board to get him to notice her! and you know what it makes me sick to know what he done to all of them! and it bugs me to find out the memories I have aren't even my own!"Angel said while yelling at Kappa who was a little taken back by her out burst just then.

"Angel?"Kappa said in more concern as he place a hand on her shoulder as she looks down at her feet with tears in her eyes

"I found out that I have memories that belong to Agent Florida's wife who by some surprise was from another universe where this universe is just a web series...so my memories were but lies and I'm starting to remember my old ones too."Angel said

"what kind of old memories?"Kappa ask her as she looks up at him even though he was a small A.I. and was just floating right next to her.

"well little things...like me being a baby and odd enough being held by a man who was giving me a warm smile and I think he was smiling down at me but yet he was crying too...he called me his Angel and I can't remember fully what his face look like but the other memories are of Filss teaching me my ABC's and teaching me how to read and write and that kind of stuff but she used a type of big screen computer to show me the words and how they should be spelled...I remember I wasn't allowed out of the room I was in and when I was allowed out of that room I was always brought to the doctors for some tests which some I really can't remember...I don't know how I really ended up at Project Freelancer but they did something to me and I want answers on why they had to fake my memories like that! the Director must know more about me and it is clear he never told the other Freelancers about who I really am and I don't even know why he had to do that stuff to me in the first place."Angel said as she gets up off her bed and started to her door.

"log off Kappa."Angel said in a way that sounded like a order but Kappa did as he was ask of her and so he log off.

as Angel was walking out of her room and walking down the hall way she was gave a surprise hug from someone from behind

"Hi Angel! Miss Me?"a voice that she knew too well said and when Angel look behind her she feels her left eye twitch

"KAIKAINA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE! THIS ISN'T YOUR BASE! GET OUT!"Angel yells out as she breaks free of the yellow one's arms as she turns to face her.

"aww I thought you be happy to see me! after all we are best friends right?"Sister said with a big smile on her face and Angel couldn't help but feel that this was going to be like how Church had to deal with Caboose but at least on them it was cute and funny

but when it was happening to herself and with Sister of all people it wasn't funny at all.

"go home Kaikaina right now before I drop kick ya there myself."Angel said but when Sister didn't do as she ask of her and started to talk on and on about her last boyfriend or when she and Grif were kids, she had enough

so she grab Sister's arm and starts to drag her off to the Blue Base

and when she was only a few feet away from Blue base she yells out

"BLUES! KEEP THIS THING ON YOUR SIDE! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH I HAD TO BE ON THE SAME SHIP AS HER WHEN I CAME HERE! SO GET OUT HERE AND TAKE HER BACK BEFORE SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY!"Angel yells at them

"Aw I love you too best friend!"Sister said as she was being very clueless as to what was going on around her

"will you shut up! I'm not your best friend! we are on different sides!"Angel said and Sister just hug her as soon as the blues came out and Angel could feel herself becoming more mad and more annoyed by the minute by Sister.

"oh hey who's that?"Tucker asks as Angel just glares at them while being hug by Sister

"take your annoying yellow bug back before I kill her."Angel said in a growl

"boy she sounds like Tex when she gets mad."Tucker said but soon would regret those words because as soon as those words left his mouth Angel runs over to him and kicks him where a guy should never be kicked (even if it happens all the time in tv shows and only a few times in real life.)

"Ouch! Oh Man!"Tucker yells as he falls over in pain

"don't say I'm like that wicked witch! you say that again and I will kick you there again!"Angel yells at him as she glares at Tucker while Sister was still hugging her and looking like she wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"she sure got you good Tucker."Church said sounding very amused by Tucker being hurt by the new red.

"shut up."Tucker said while still in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth **

**Credit for the help for the title goes to panda8785**

**new characters in this chapter **

* * *

Philippe had to take off out of Blood Gulch to pick up others who sign up for this 'army'

two that will be on Red Team and and two on Blue Team

and right now he is flying the four back to Blood Gulch

and of course both teams will be too busy to notice he had took off and left them to go get the four new members of each team.

in the back of the ship the four girls just talked

they weren't in their armor but right now were just in the black body suits that all teams wear under their armor when not wearing the body suits and armor they can just hang around the base and in their normal clothes but right now their normal clothes are in some bags that they brought from home.

"so...you really only join this army to keep a eye on your older brother?"a young woman who was very well built with red hair and light blue eyes and a type of orange tan skin (who's name is Honesty "Honey" Grif.) as she looks at a girl who had a light tan skin and long silky black hair and bright green eyes (who's name is Chastity Tucker.)

"you bet your candy lips I did! I might be his little sister but do you know what it is like to put up with him?! I mean I couldn't even bring any friends over because he would hit on them! and now he is in a army with more girls! and that is why I'm making it my job to make sure he doesn't get out of line! Mama said it was his job to look out for me when we were little but now it's my turn to look after him and make sure my half brother doesn't do anything stupid that gets himself in trouble with a whole army of women!"Chastity said

"well the reason I join is because I heard my baby siblings join and I'm worried they might be on two different teams, after all Kaikaina can't see colors if ya know what I mean she tends to get in a lot of trouble and even if Dexter did look after her while I was off making money for them with all the jobs I took so that did leave Dexter with all the work of looking after Kaikaina, poor dear was always tired when I came back from work and of course when that happen Kaikaina would always throw a party every time I went out or when Dexter was too tired from cooking and cleaning after Kaikaina."Honey said or as she did seem worried about the two

and then there was a scoff sound and the two look over to another girl who had a light orange tan skin but it look like it was all most gone and she might need to get a new tan and she had chocolate brown hair and baby blue eyes

"and what are we?"the girl ask as she points to herself and another girl who was looking a little scared being there.

"now now no need to be jealous of your older siblings, Big Sister loves you too."Honey said with a smile on her face.

and this only made the girl mad "oh please! I'm the same age as Kaikaina! and I'm her twin sister! and do you know what I had to put up with her?!"she yells at Honey who just keeps that smile on her face "Aww your just jealous because she had so many boyfriends."Honey said and this makes the chocolate brown hair girl (who's name is Karina Grif.) makes a growling sound

and then points at the girl who was scared and seem to jump a little when Karina pointed at her and yells out

"yeah!? well it's because of her boyfriends coming over to our house all the time that Bloom has Androphobia! the last boy she brought over tried to make a move on Bloom! you really want to say I'm jealous of that stupid sister of ours?!"Karina said as Honey seems to be thinking on what to say as she seem to no longer be smiling but gives both her sisters a worried look

"yes I'm sorry but you must understand that Kaikaina feels bad for causing Bloom to have a fear of men and it really can't be help but at least she isn't scared of Dexter."and after Honey said that she was back to smiling

Bloom couldn't help but sigh at this her sisters all ways had trouble getting along and she was a little scared about being a army that was full of men and she really was scared of men well all but Grif of course

she had got a letter from him before about a year ago that said he was just going to go by his last name from now on.

she found it kinda strange that he would do that but she guess when you join this kind of army some have a choice of going by either their first or last names.

Karina looks over to Bloom as she still look mad but not mad at Bloom of course but at her and Bloom's older sister.

"you are lucky Bloom, you don't have to be on the same team with this woman...but remember what I told you if any guy tries anything on you, you call me from my base and I'll come run over to where your at and make them sorry for scaring you."Karina said as Bloom nods her head in understanding and she really hope that there will be no males on her new team but as her older sister Karina said it was just a dream and a wish that might not be true and she will have to keep her guard up.

just then the male pilot name Philippe voice spoke up and making Bloom jump a little and run over and hug on to Karina's arm in fear but remembered that the man was in a whole different part of the ship and room.

"we will be landing in a few short minutes ladies get ready."the french accent pilot said

"well girls we better put on our armor on before we land."Honey said as she keeps on smiling to which really seem to bother Karina

"when are you going to stop that smiling you only smile like that when your up to something...what are you up to?"Karina asks and Honey just looks at her still keeping that smile on her face as she heads off to get her armor.

"oh yeah she is up to something I can tell and something tells me it has something to do with Grif."she said as she sighs and goes to get her armor and put it on before they land. 


End file.
